The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a solid feed pump, and more specifically, to a system for drawing solid feed into and/or out of a solid feed pump.
A solid feed pump is used in a variety of industries to transport solids, such as particulate matter. In general, the solid feed pump transports solids along a moving path (e.g., a rotating part) from an inlet to an outlet. The performance of the solid feed pump is at least partially dependent on the intake efficiency of the solids flowing through the inlet to the rotating part of the solid feed pump. Unfortunately, any variable intake of solids and/or voids in the solids may cause an unsteady flow rate and/or unsteady pressure of the solids being pumped by the solid feed pump.